The invention relates generally to systems and methods for processing shrimp. More particularly, it relates to peeling and deveining shrimp.
Shrimp are commonly machine-peeled in bulk on roller-type peelers and then deveined manually or by machine. But complete deveining of peeled shrimp in bulk without noticeable scoring or shredding of the shrimp meat is difficult.